


bittersweet steampunk dreams

by weightedblankett



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other, hajime sad bf executed, kazuichi killed him, nagito's a jerk, nekomaru is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedblankett/pseuds/weightedblankett
Summary: everybody knows what happens. nidai nekomaru is decapitated via fall and tanaka gundham is persecuted as his killer and trampled to death.it's always the same story....until souda kazuichi gets to him first.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, its minor tho - Relationship, like really minor - Relationship, soudanidai is only if you squint bc its small
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	bittersweet steampunk dreams

“tell us, hajime.. think about what the three of us who didn’t hear the sound have in common, and i’m sure you’ll figure it out..”  
‘what the three people who didn’t hear the sound have in common..? Is this the key to deciphering the killer’s identity?’ hajime thought, shutting his eyes and letting his mind fill to the brim with possible answers.  
D----- RO---  
I can almost grasp it.. just a few more minutes and i’ll be able to figure it out.

nagito stared in confusion and tilted his head slightly to the side. “hajime..? now isn’t the time to be dozing off.”  
“he’s thinkin. give ‘im time before you start ramblin, we all know he’s kinda slow.” fuyuhiko snarked back at the taller male from across the trial grounds, shoving his hands in her pants’ pocket.  
“I agree with the small mortal. you shall cease your inneccessant impatience at once!”  
DELU-- RO---  
‘Is that an.. x afterwards? yeah, it probably is.`

“hajime, we don’t have all day!” mahiru yelled in protestment with visible annoyance. “get to the darn point already!” she crossed her arms and struggled to stay in one posture in her stand.

DELUXE ROOMS  
“i got it!” hajime shouted proudly. “nagito, sonia and chiaki… the three of you were staying in the deluxe rooms, right? if i recall, the deluxe rooms are..”

flashback !

“the guestrooms are divided by quality grade!” monokuma had announced, his posture towering over the remaining teenagers even though he was much shorter than the group. “the deluxe room is soundproof and has quality air insulation! the standard room has.. so-so insulation, but is still pretty decent! the crummy rooms, on the other hand, have severe airflow and draft problems!”

flashback end !

“s-so the reason we c-couldn’t hear the rumbling noise..” mikan stammered, seemingly baffled with this new realization.  
“correct, was because of the superior sound insulation of the deluxe rooms! nice catch, hajime! are you using that ultimate reserve course talent of yours again?” nagito teased, chuckling to himself while hajime formed a scowl in the direction of the white haired male.

and suddenly, the person who hadn’t uttered a word spoke. 

“w-well then the killer is obvious!”

“kazuichi?” the brunette inquired in surprise. “what do you mean? the killer is obvious just from a room?”

“tha- that’s right! you should know who the killer is!” souda shouted, glaring in that certain someone’s direction.  
“the killer has something to do with the deluxe rooms? there’s only one person who that could be..”  
“i see…! gundham, i’d like to ask you a question… how were you able to hear it?” hajime inquired, staring head on at the accused.  
“..hear what?” tanaka questioned, clenching his bandage wrap from behind his trial stand.  
“when the alarm in the strawberry house rang… you rushed in there too, right?” hinata replied.  
"and what is wrong with that? if the bell of catastrophe rings throughout the night, it is the universe's providence to stop it!" the ravenette bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the seemingly silent courtroom.  
“but you were staying in a deluxe room too! you shouldn’t have been able to hear the alarm!” the brunette shouted back. “that’s why, even though you were in the soundproof deluxe rooms, you still went into the lobby..”

mikan gasped. “w-wait, we should let g-gundham explain himself... maybe h-he must have an explanation!”  
kazuichi, on the contrary, shook his head. “i-i’m sorry, mikan! but gundham is definitely the killer!”

NONSTOP DEBATE : START

“it all just adds up!”  
“gundham being out of his room for no reason,”  
“and hearing the alarm clock!”  
“gundham is the murderer!” kazuichi huffed.  
“y-you don’t have a-any proof!” mikan refuted.  
“well then who the hell is?” kuzuryuu asked.  
“fuahahahaha! a puny mortal such as yourself, kazuichi, should not have challenged the great overlord of ice!”  
“b-but you were in a deluxe room! t-the only way you could hear the alarm is if you weren’t in your room!”. mikan exclaimed.

“no, that’s wrong!”” hajime spoke, turning to mikan. “mikan, didn't you notice the clump of orange hair in the lobby?” he asked, which earned an eyebrow raise from the nurse. “h-huh? wh-what do you m-mean?” tsumiki questioned, taking a strand of her hair and twiddling it in her fingers. “orange hair.. where does that come from? something like gundham’s hamsters!”

“yeah, hajime’s right. there were a few orange hairs.. like one of gundham’s Hamsters. .” nanami stated swiftly. “r-right, chiaki..” hajime stated, rubbing the back of his neck  
“i get it! since the hair was in the lobby, gundham’s hamsters musta been there! ‘n that means he has a reason for why he could been there!” mahiru exclaimed, seeming to understand the brunette’s point.  
“a-and what’s that reason? just because his hamsters were in the lobby, doesn’t mean he’s innocent!” souda retorted, glaring at the breeder from his podium. “kazuichi.. we’re trying to say, gundham’s door was probably open!”  
“h-his door was open!? how’d you get that?!” kazuichi asked, clenching his trial podium.  
“his hamsters can’t fit through the crack in the door, so the only explanation is that gundham’s door was open, which would’ve let him hear the alarm!”

“oh, you’re.. right..” kazuichi muttered. hajime brushed it off.  
“b-but what was used to kill nekomaru? mikan asked. “i-i couldn’t do an autopsy t-this time.. b-because nekomaru was m-made of metal..”  
hajime nodded. “that’s alright, mikan.”  
‘the murder weapon… what was used to end nekomaru;s life..’

NONSTOP DEBATE : START  
“t-the murder weapon.. w-w-what was on the scene that could be u-used as one?” mikan stammered.  
“the hammer.. that new looking hammer must’ve been the murder weapon!” mahiru shouted.  
“t-that’s right! the hammer must’ve been what killed nekomaru!” kazuichi shouted.  
“the culprit must have taken the weapon from somewhere and used it to finish off the mechanical one.” gundham noted.  
“no, that’s wrong!” hinata shouted. “gundham, he probably died from a fall!”  
“that’s the only way, right? there weren’t any other murder weapons..” the mechanic asked, twiddling with his fingers.  
mahiru shook her head. “hajime's’ right. the pillar falling over is proof. otherwise, it wouldn’t have fallen over. the culprit probably made him fall.”  
“that’s right, mahiru! and we need to unmask them.. so, hinata. got any leads?”  
“w-why are you asking me!?” hajime shouted in retort, clenching his fist at komaeda.  
nagito huffed. “jeez, no need to be so harsh! reserve course kids are so full of themselves..” the white haired male scoffed, earning a glare from souda.  
“then let us make haste and discover the dastardlyculprit behind the murder!” tanaka bellowed. even though he spoke in such an odd manner, it seems like everyone understood.

NONSTOP DEBATE : START  
“was there any sign of the murder weapon anywhere?” mahiru asked.  
“n-no.. nothing but the hammer, but that was disproven..” souda asked, tugging at his beanie.  
“w-where did the killer get it then?” mikan pondered.  
“maybe it had something to do with that weird room…” kazuichi murmured.  
“ah- i agree with that, kazuichi!” hinata nodded, smiling at the smaller boy from across the trial stands. he barely noticed the pink dusted on his cheeks.  
“w-weird room? w-what’s he.. t-talking about?” mikan asked timidly.  
‘which weird room? kazuichi must be talking about..’  
“i think he’s talking about the final dead room!” hajime inferred, pulling at his tie as it had gotten a bit loose.  
kazuichi nodded. “y-yeah! didn’t monokuma say there were loads of materials in there? the killer c-coulda gotten the materials from in there!!”  
“true..” mahiru muttered after kazuichi. “but, then there’s only one possible killer..” chiaki pointed out, her demeanor seemingly unchanged.  
“ah- that’s right.. the only one who went into the final dead room..” hajime muttered, then perking up. “nagito… are you the killer?” he asked hesitantly.  
nagito lifted his chin up in amusement. “aw, look, all the ultimates are working together against me once more! but... i’m afraid that i’m not the killer. as we mentioned before, i was in my room, and didn’t hear the rumbling noise, along with mikan and chiaki. you tried so hard though, it fills me with so much hope!” komaeda chuckled and started to lose his breath. “don’t worry, since i myself am a stepping stone for hope, I will participate in helping you all find the killer.” he finished at last, lowering his head.  
“k-komaeda is right…” mikan muttered. “ s-since komaeda isn’t the killer , we’ve l-limited our suspects . the only t-two with no alibi …. “

“that's right! our true suspects.. mahiru and kazuichi.” hajime nodded, glancing at the person he referred to as he called their name.  
“m-me!?! why am i a suspect!?” koizumi asked, caught aback by this.  
“you’re one of the people that wasn’t with anyone! it couldn’t have been gundham, me, chiaki, nagito, mikan, or fuyuhiko!” hajime answered. “we all have alibis!”  
“...” mahiru stayed silent, a look of cringe on her face.  
“what’s wrong, koizumi-san? are you the killer, and this is your confession?” komaeda asked. “that’s not how it works! you’re supposed to use the hope of your murder to-”

“i didn’t commit a murder!” mahiru exclaimed. “i was just silent because of the pure idiocy in that comment!” she snapped, pointing accusingly at hajime with a glare. “think about where the contact elevator had to be destroyed!” mahiru refuted, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
‘w-where the contact elevator had to be destroyed? that was..’  
“grape house , right ? “ hajime replied , seeming confused  
“you’re saying i went from grape house to strawberry house, lured nekomaru from strawberry house, then killed him and then returned to grape house!?”  
‘she’s right… is mahiru truly innocent?

NONSTOP DEBATE : START  
“ is mahiru innocent? “ kazuichi asked.  
“obviously i am! if i destroyed the elevator at grape house, i couldn’t go to STRAWBERRY HOUSE!”  
“b-but if the killer destroyed the e-elevator at grape house… they m-must’ve done it before committing t-the crime.. r-right..?” mikan stammered.  
“no, that’s wrong!” hajime shouted, clenching his trial podium. “mikan, the culprit could’ve used the remote control device to break the elevator after going back to strawberry house following nekomaru’s murder?”  
“a-after the murder?” kazuichi asked in surprise. “n-no way..!” he gasped, covering his mouth. “s-so- so we couldn’t even have stopped them..!?”  
“that’s right, souda. they probably utilized the secret of the funhouse to get away with the murder quicker.” hajime reasoned, rubbing his chin in thought.  
“that’s right! they probably used the fact the funhouse is a single building to murder nekomaru.. but how?”  
‘wait. i have evidence to prove that! it’s the….’  
“the wire and doorknob combo! they must have been used to kill nekomaru!” hajime blurted, the idea.

“then let’s just start voting now. if we don’t i might collapse of boredom already.” komaeda mused, clenching his fist around his trial stand.  
“a-are you an idiot!?” mahiru asked. “we haven’t gotten to a decisive culprit and you already wanna vote!?” she asked, taking a step back in surprise.

“don’t have a decisive culprit?” nagito asked, snorting a laugh of surprise. “what a laugh.” he deadpanned, and suddenly chiaki raised her eyebrows as well. “he’s right.. hajime, think. the murder, the victim, the methid, the secret, the coverups, even the building itself has had something in common.” she realized, which made hajime think.  
‘the entire crime itself, down to the setting, has something in common….?’ it must be…’  
“they’re all mechanized. is that what you meant, chiaki?” hajime asked. “i’m not sure i understand..” he muttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“of course you wouldn’t, hajime! reserve course kids are stupid!” nagito laughed, which caused hajime to want to slam his hands on his trial podium in pure unfiltered rage. he wanted komaeda to shut up already, but now was not the time. “what she meant was the killer has to be mechanically inclined, able to pull this off, and be a suspect!” nagito cackled.

“m-mechanically inclined?” mikan asked, covering her mouth. it seemed like the courtroom died down.

[ SELECT SOMEONE! ]  
“everyone.. nagito, chiaki, mahiru, gundham. mikan, fuyuhiko, me, and the killer… the killer is…-”

“is it you… kazuichi souda, are you the culprit?!” hajime replied, earning a gasp from mikan. “k-kazuichi...?”

“what!?? no! i’m not the killer!” kazuichi shouted in defence. “getting defensive, are we?” mahiru growled, staring directly into souda’s eyes. “k-kazuichi… y-you’re not the killer, r-right?” mikan stammered. “of course i’m not! that’s delusional!” kazuichi shouted in panic.

“it’s not.. there’s evidence to prove you’re the killer.” chiaki replied, her gaze unfazed. “hajime has that evidence.. right, hajime?” 

“yeah … she’s talking about the remote button to turn off nekomaru! the good night button must’ve been a decoy! and the one who created that is you. kazuichi! hajime shouted. “and the remote elevator destroyer… kazuichi, as the ultimate mechanic, could definitely make something like that..” chiaki added, to which nagito laughed. “yes, chiaki! that, and his experience with clocks would have allowed him to mess with the clocks! and nobody would notice, because he had the crummy room!”

“....really..?” kazuichi asked, trembling while clutching his trial podium. ”i was the only one who could’ve done that!??! bullshit!! anyone could’ve stolen it, ANYONE! STOP BLAMING ME FOR IT ALL!” kazuichi screamed, which took hajime aback. “k-kazuichi-” hajime stammered, but kazuichi continued yelling. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT! IT’S NOT ALWAYS MY FAULT! I’M INNOCENT!” he shrieked. 

“kazuichi-kunn…. you know it’s too late..”  
“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”  
‘kazuichi is getting really defensive… it’s time to stop this now!’

[ PANIC TALK ACTION : START! ]  
hajime readied his body, preparing to convict kazuichi. as much as they were  
close.. it had to be done.

“I’M NOT THE KILLER!”  
“I’M INNOCENT!”  
“WE’RE NOT SOUL FRIENDS ANYMORE!”  
“BACK OFF! IT’S NOT ME!”  
“INNOCENT, INNOCENT!”  
“I’M NOT THE CULPRIT!”  
“GUNDHAM KILLED NEKOMARU, NOT ME!”  
“I ONLY USE MECHANICS FOR GOOD THINGS!”  
“LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!”  
“I KNEW YOU’D BETRAY ME!”

`hajime responded, and soon, kazuichi was backed into a corner.  
“h-how could i drag nekomaru to hang him!?! he was too heavy and too hard to carry!”  
“WEIGHT LESSENED WHEN ASLEEP“ hajime thought, before converting it into words. “nekomaru’s weight function!” hinata realized, which caught souda off guard. “w-weight… function…?” kazuichi stammered. his face dropping.

“yes! you told us yourself!” mahiru replied. “nekomaru gets lighter when he’s offline, which would make it easier to carry him! sorry, you’ve lost!” she replied. “that was.. sorta cringe.” she muttered to herself.

“l-lost!!? i’m not the killer! I DIDN’T DO IT!” kazuichi screamed, taking a step back.  
“i-i’m sorry.. kazuichi… but YOU are the killer behind nekomaru’s murder!” hajime  
shouted. “and i’m going to prove it, and recount the case from beginning to end!” 

“let's first go over the many tricks the killer prepared before they committed the crime. first, they destroyed the contact elevator with the remote transmitter they had made prior to the murder. this separated nagito and the others in Strawberry House from our group in grape house. next, they lured nekomaru out by himself by turning back all the clocks in the funhouse by two hours. additionally, in order to secure an alibi, the killer went to the Strawberry House lounge... ...and set the wall clock's alarm to 5:30 a.m. after finishing their preparations, the killer went to their own room, and came out with the necessary tools in hand. they made it look like they obtained these tools from the octagon, which you can enter once you clear the final dead room... This means...the killer discovered the secret of the Funhouse faster than anybody else. that secret being Strawberry House and Grape House are actually the same building...

on the morning of the incident, nekomaru woke up and headed over to grape tower for a specific reason. there, fuyuhiko, who was at the lounge by coincidence, witnessed nekomaru. according to fuyuhiko's testimony, that was around 5:00 a.m. but... By that point, the killer had already messed with our perception of time... in actuality, fuyuhiko witnessed nekomaru at 7:00 a.m. that's also the same time monokuma tai chi begins...Nekomaru went to grape tower to participate in that.

however, because the contact elevator was broken, nekomaru was unable to go to grape tower... So he decided to try going to Strawberry tower. but...the killer was waiting for him there.

the culprit used a remote transmitter to manually shutdown nekomaru, which made him look like he had his good night button pressed. this forced him to enter sleep mode, rendering him immobile. from there, the killer began preparing to use the ultimate weapon...

first, they set the alarm in Nekomaru's chest to 7:30 a.m. so he'd wake up... then they tied him up with a metal wire, tied the tip of the wire into a loop, and hung it on the doorknob. they were able to do this because nekomaru became lighter, because he gets easier to carry in sleep mode.

after leaving strawberry tower, the killer then destroyed the door button to strawberry hall. they did this to keep us from entering strawberry tower... ...and to keep us from discovering the secret of the building structure that they used to kill nekomaru. then, they could use the transmitter to fix the elevator to travel to grape house... After arriving at Grape Hall, they pressed the button to open the door to the tower.

When that happened, the elevator-like floor of the tower began descending... ...and Nekomaru's body was still inside, dangling upside-down in midair from the wire. the killer entered grape tower to see if their setup was successful... ...and placed a hammer on the floor to look like the weapon, then wrapped a chain around the back door. this was done to make us falsely believe we couldn't enter the tower from strawberry hall.

with this, the killer finished their setup and tried to go back to their room using the secret passage... ...so they could craft their alibi when nekomaru died from the fall. but something unexpected happened. fuyuhiko, who saw Nekomaru earlier, was still at the lounge. as a result, the killer couldn't return to their room, and with no options available, time ran out... the lounge's wall clock alarm started ringing at 5:30...well, actually 7:30... gundham, who had his door open, rushed out as soon as the alarm started ringing, which accidentally incriminated him in the process. to avoid a worst-case scenario, the killer was forced to appear in front of fuyuhiko with the others.

when the wall clocks' alarm rang, that was also the same time Nekomaru was waking up... he woke up while he was still hanging upside-down, so he couldn't help but sway his body powerfully... Originally, the loop of wire was only supposed to slip off the doorknob... but because there was a heavier load than expected, the doorknob ended up breaking. nekomaru fell from the 4th floor all the way to the 1st floor...

he crashed into the pillar, which decapitated him on impact, and died... the sound of nekomaru's impact echoed throughout the funhouse... however, by this point, the killer's plan was about to fail. thanks to the broken doorknob...and fuyuhiko... Meaning, the killer is someone who would have to have been able to get the materials without attempting the final dead room, and they have to have had some control of mechamaru’s design. They also wouldn't have been able to return to their guestroom because fuyuhiko was at the lounge...

that someone is kazuichi souda… i can’t think of anyone else but you!”

kazuichi’s eyes were widened, and his mouth hung open. “n-no… no…. no, no no no no it can’t be over…!”  
“i’m sorry..” hajime clenched his fists, while mikan stood there in shock.  
“upupupupupu~! it seems the debate has finished! now, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote!” monokuma giggled, souda’s face contorting as he turned to monokuma in shock. “oh, just a reminder..! make triple check you vote for someone! if you don’t… i’ll be beary mad!” the small bear giggled at his joke, while the rest of the students pulled their voting levers. souda weakly pushed his lever last. “who will be chosen as the blackened? will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one!? puhuhu, such heart pounding excitement!”

[ VOTING TIME: START! ]  
the voting wheel had begun spinning. everyone was nervously staring at it, praying they had gotten the culprit right and they wouldn’t die. slowly, the wheel stopped on a pixelated kazuichi’s face, party streamers popping out and indicating they were correct.

“thaaattt’s right! the murderer of nekomaru nidai, or mechamaru, is kazuichi souda!” monokuma bellowed, while everyone’s eyes were fixated on kazuichi. nobody spoke for a while, until kazuichi backed up, pale as a ghost. “w-wha- what are y-you l-l-looking at m-me like that f-for?” he whimpered, while hajime looked worried. mikan was staring, tears in her eyes and mahiru was disappointed. surprisingly, fuyuhiko spoke up first.

“what the hell w-were you thinking, b-bastard!?” he asked, clenching his fist as he stormed up to kazuichi. “i-i-i-“ the pink haired boy stammered, and the smaller boy jerked him by his caller. “answer me! what the fuck did you think you were gonna accomplish by… by murdering that good soul!?” kuzuryuu shouted, making souda flinch. gundham walked up, putting a hand on fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “that is enough, small mortal..” he sighed, glaring at kazuichi. “and you, kazuichi souda..! the one who killed the great automaton beast, state your motive!” hajime wasn’t sure if gundham’s tone or his volume made kazuichi answer, but he squeaked out a reply quickly. 

“i j-just wanted to g-get out..!” he sobbed. “i wanted t-to leave! t-to eat, and b-be normal kid, i-i-i wanted to live!” souda shouted, cowering further. mikan was looking downwards, mahiru was looking away, nagito looked like he was about to laugh. “jeez…. what a horrible killer… murdering nekomaru, all because of his selfish wishes.. kazuichi, you truly are horrible!” nagito cackled.

“i-i’m not- i’m not- i’m a good- i’m a g-good kid! i-i-i swear! i m-made a mistake, i’m sorry, i’m so so sorry, p-please forgive m-me! p-please, please please please please!” kazuichi begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bent over his trial podium.

“forgive you!? you killed someone out of your own selfishness!” mahiru shouted, pointing at him angrily. kazuichi had begun to shake. “i-i’m sorry-”

"hold on, mahiru... i think it's different. nekomaru probably wanted to go." chiaki replied, glancing at komaeda. "wanted? whaddya mean?" fuyuhiko asked, glancing at chiaki. "maybe souda's original motive was selfish... but the murder wasn't one-sided attack. kazuichi probably left all that evidence because of his emotional response, he was probably too emotional to cover it up correctly.

souda began to cry more, burying his face in his head before sharing his story with the rest of them.

[ FLASHBACK : START ]  
souda crept quietly into strawberry tower, praying nobody had heard him. he waited, and waited, before nekomaru showed up. "ah- kazuichi!" nekomaru bellowed, smiling at the smaller boy. "what brings you here? monokuma tai chi?" he asked, before looking at the device in kazuichi's hand, then at the pink haired boy himself.

"...you're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked sadly, taking a step towards kazuichi. the latter froze, scampering back. "i-i'm sorry! i-i'm so so sorry i'll do anything please don't hurt me i'm sorry-" kazuichi rambled, beginning to cry. however, nekomaru placed a comforting hand on kazuichi's shoulder. "it's alright." he sighed. "my time was going to come anyways."

"b-but- i'm g-gonna kill y-you! t-that's-" kazuichi stammered, but nidai did not react. he simply kneeled down, pulling souda into a hug. "it's a manager's duty to help his athletes in any way he can. saving everyone like this is brave of you, kazuichi." nekomaru grinned. kazuichi looked down, he didn't have the heart to tell nekomaru the reason he was killing him.

"t-thank you... nekomaru.."  
"of course, athlete."  
BUZZ.

[ FLASHBACK END ]

"i-i'm sorry...!" kazuichi sobbed. "i-i'm sorry...--"  
“stop apologizing.” hajime cut him off sharply. he clenched his fist on his trial podium. “it’s not doing anything but hurting us, kazuichi… and it’s hurting me.”

“that’s fuckin right!” fuyuhiko shouted after aggressively, which shut kazuichi up. “you can’t just fuckin expect sympathy!” he growled, pulling kazuichi’s braid to level him with the smaller yakuza. the former was sobbing hysterically, and fuyuhiko let him go after he was done shouting.

gundham turned away, walking to his podium. “kazuichi souda, you murdered nekomaru out of your own selfish reasons! even if he had cooperated, the dark pits of hell will devour you entirely!” he bellowed. hajime thought it was some kind of support, but kazuichi backed up in fear. “w-wa- wai- wai-” he sniffled. 

kazuichi nervously moved his hands up to his waist, unclipping his screw clip he always wore. he hesitated, but took a step towards hajime. he hoped hajime could get the gesture, so he cupped hajime’s hands while sobbing to give him the screw. “i-i’m s-so sorry..” he whispered, sniffling. hajime clenched his fists again and gave kazuichi the biggest hug he could muster, letting him cry into his arms. in his mind, kazuichi thought he would only be hated, but he had forgotten a single thing.. 

“maaan, i hate to interrupt this sappy stuff, but doesn’t everyone think it’s time for the punishment!” monokuma laughed, which made souda almost get whiplash from snapping his head up. “p-punishm-ment..? a-as in e-execu- cu- cution!?” kazuichi asked, stepping back in fear.

“yuuup! that’s right! after all, you killed nekomaru and were caught!” monokuma giggled, and souda stepped back again. “n-no.. no no no nO NO NO NO O NONONONONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!” kazuichi screamed, breaking into a sprint and reaching the trial doors. “SOMEONE LET ME OUTTA HERE! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY IM SORRY I’M SORRY LT ME OUT! PLEASE! I DON’T WANNA DIE, I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!” he shrieked, banging on the doos with his fists with tears streaming down his face. everyone was staring in shock, especially fuyuhiko and hajime. “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! I DON’T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! H-HAJIME! F-F-FUYUHIKO! M-MIKAN! ANYONE! H-HELP ME!” he begged, banging on the doors like a maniac. mikan had started to cry, and hajime was looking away. even gundham, who seemingly hated kazuichi, was clenching his fists in sorrow. “SOMEBODY HELP ME! A-ANYONE! P-PLEASE! I DON’T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

monokuma ignored the boy’s pleas, retrieving his comical gavel and smashing the bright red button, letting the execution commence.

the red screen had popped up on the walls, masking kazuichi’s screams and cries for help as a comical pixelated kazuichi was dragged away by an 8-bit monokuma with the text

“KAZUICHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!”

[ BITTERSWEET STEAMPUNK DREAMS ]  
[ KAZUICHI SOUDA ]  
[ ULTIMATE MECHANIC’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED ]

kazuichi could be seen, tied up in a steampunk-decorated train. he was crying, and the train had already started moving.  
the pink haired boy looked up at the window, then his eyes widened as he noticed the six pairs of close knit gears distinctly moving in opposite directions, ready to break him like a faulty engine.  
he immediately starts crying, desperately trying to escape his captivity. “HELP ME!!” kazuichi sobbed, still screaming for someone to help him. 

"HAJIME! P-PLEASE!" he screamed, but hajime had already turned away. he could not bear to see kazuichi die. all he could do was cry, while kazuichi screamed in agony. he begged, and pleaded, and in his last moments, hajime turned to the screen on accident, and saw kazuichi mutter the words:  
‘hajime, i-i love-’

before he was crushed to his death,  
hajime bent over his trial stand, nearly throwing up as nanami rushed over and caught him. “s-souda..” he whispered quietly, his voice cracking as he pulled out his hand and looked at the screw. he had in his hand.  
“no… i’ll live on for you.” he whispered, clutching it to his chest and standing.

maybe gundham knew how to make it an earring.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fanfic!! hope you enjoyed ig, had this idea in my head for a while!! criticism (constructive only) is welx


End file.
